With A Little Help From My Friends
by StrangelyPoetic
Summary: A Beatle Contest. Se sentía triste y solo, como si no hubiera un lugar en el mundo para él; pero con ayuda de sus amigos, todo sería mejor de ahora en adelante /Jasper/


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **With a Little Help from My Friends  
**Nombre de la Autora: **StrangelyPoetic  
**Personajes: **Jasper/Edward/Emmett  
**Número de palabras: **2,058  
**Rating/Advertencias:** Rating T. Situado antes de Crepúsculo.

* * *

With a Little Help from My Friends

_«__Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends»_

La enorme casa se veía vacía en cierto modo hoy, con solo tres vampiros en ella en vez de los habituales siete habitantes. Alice y Rosalie fueron a la ciudad de compras, mientras que Esme optó por ir de caza con su esposo.

Los chicos estaban en la sala, cada uno en su mundo. Emmett sentado en el escritorio absorto en su Laptop; Edward inmerso en la lectura de algún autor clásico, que seguramente había leído una docena de veces como mínimo.  
Y Jasper, finalmente, estaba sentado en un banco junto a uno de los grandes ventanales que Esme adoraba, mirando fijamente el frío exterior de su nuevo hogar en Alaska.

Todos estaban acostumbrados a lo callado y distante que Jasper podía ser, pero había estado peor por un par de meses, desde que se mantuvo un par de días de más sin ir de caza y perdió el control cerca de una chica de su escuela.

Jasper pensaba constantemente en ella. Lucy era su nombre, era baja de estatura, con cabello rojizo y brillantes ojos verdes. Pero sobre todo, era feliz y tenía un futuro. _Tenía_. Casi cincuenta años de ejercitar su autocontrol, de reprimirse, de no probar sangre humana. Todo a la basura.

Habían tenido que mudarse menos de un mes después del incidente, alegando que los chicos habían quedado traumados por la espantosa muerte de su compañera. Mientras tanto, _él _seguía culpándose a sí mismo. Cerraba los ojos, de una manera tal vez masoquista, y veía el terror en el rostro de Lucy. Volvía a sentir todo lo que la pobre muchacha había sentido y después la mezcla de emociones de los estudiantes al enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Un _'asalto a mano armada' _era la versión oficial.

Comenzó a nevar con más intensidad. El vampiro rubio aún sentado junto al ventanal del alto de la pared completa, solo que ahora pensaba en su familia. Recordó como nadie lo culpó de lo que había pasado, las palmadas en la espalda que le habían dado tratando de mitigar de cierto modo la culpa que todos sabían, lo carcomía por dentro. Un pequeño beso en la mejilla de parte de Alice, y un fuerte abrazo reconfortante de su, así llamada, madre. Pero nada lo hizo sentir mejor. Había obligado a su familia a mudarse a un lugar prácticamente despoblado, y él nunca sería el mismo otra vez.

Una pesada atmósfera con sabor a culpa invadió la habitación llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Jasper? - preguntó Emmett mientras cerraba la tapa de su ordenador portátil, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Algo no andaba bien.

- Está pensando en la familia - Explicó Edward dejando su libro en la mesita de cedro al centro de la sala.

- No pienses tanto en nosotros - Bromeó Emmett - Estamos justo aquí - Pronto comprendió que el asunto era algo más serio.

Jasper habló por fin - No es eso, sólo pensaba en que tal vez no encajo del todo aquí.

- ¡¿Qué? - Exclamó Emmett claramente ofendido, ¿Cómo es que su hermano podía decir eso?

- Absurdo - Bufó Edward.

- No me malentiendan, chicos. Es sólo que soy diferente, Alice lo sabía y aún así me trajo con ustedes, quienes me aceptaron aún sabiendo de dónde venía. Siento que soy la parte sombría del grupo, y no creo que deba ser así - Explicó el vampiro rubio aún mirando fijamente a la ventana - No recordaba qué es tener una familia, me sentí como un niño aprendiendo a vivir con otras personas otra vez, y cuando pensé que empezaba a mejorar, lo arruiné por completo y los arrastré a todos conmigo a este lugar.

Emmett y Edward intercambiaron una rápida mirada que denotaba la impresión de seriedad en las palabras de Jasper.

- No veo por qué te sientes así, hermano - Edward avanzó hacia él - Fue un accidente, lo de Lucy. Solo eso.

- No viste el terror en sus ojos - La voz de Jasper era ahora nada más que susurros.

- Pero lo he visto antes, en otras personas. No fue tu culpa - Respondió el hermano mayor - ¿Alguna vez te conté sobre mis días lejos de la familia?

- Esme mencionó algo, pero la mayor parte fue sobre cuánto te había extrañado - Esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Sentí que no encajaba, como tú ahora, y me fui - Desvió la mirada ante los recuerdos que lo invadían - Y fue el peor error de mi vida. Creí que la sangre animal no era lo mío, decidí no tratar de negar el monstruo que sabía que era y cazar humanos.

Se hizo un silencio de un par de segundos, que igual podrían haber sido años en la existencia de Edward y su pequeña audiencia.

- Me justifiqué asesinando solo a maleantes, aquellos cuyos pensamientos me revelaban actos terribles que habían cometido, o planeaban hacer - Se aclaró la garganta innecesariamente - Viví años engañándome a mí mismo de esa forma. Hasta que comprendí que no importa lo que era, o podría haber sido una persona, el mal que hizo o pudo haber hecho. Yo no era nadie para decidir si debía morir o no, y menos de una forma tan horrible. Durante esos años entendí que pese a lo que Carlisle pensara, a las personas como nosotros no nos espera nada después de la…. muerte - Miró a Jasper directo a los ojos - Pero sí podemos ser una parte más normal de este mundo, y tal vez hacerlo un poco mejor.

Jasper meditó un poco lo que acababa de escuchar, tratando de procesarlo por completo. Nunca había pensado en su familia adoptiva como entes separados, ellos eran un todo, y él era algo aparte. A veces parecía incluso que Alice era parte de esa unión a la que él era totalmente ajeno, eso siempre lo molestó. Pero tal vez tenía más en común con Edward de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Su hermano continuó con relato.

- Tenía miedo de regresar a casa. Admitir que había tomado el camino equivocado, y arriesgarme a ser rechazado por mi familia, estaba más que dispuesto a rogar que me aceptaran de nuevo si era necesario. Pero no lo fue. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y no recuerdo que me hayan juzgado ni una vez por lo que hice. Entonces Rosalie llegó, y también tuvo sus momentos de odio y venganza, pero jamás la juzgué… Nadie lo hizo. Después vino Emmett, y las cosas mejoraron bastante" El interpelado sonrió con aire de autosuficiencia - La verdad es que fue genial tener un hermano con quien hablar, bromear y hacer cosas sin sentido. Para tu buena suerte, tú tienes dos de esos.

Edward y Emmett miraron a Jasper con una sonrisa tipo _ríe-un-poco-por-favor_ que no tuvo el efecto que ellos habrían querido.

- Vamos, Jazz - Emmett se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros como si estuvieran hablando de la cosa más burda - No te sientas mal. Sabes que nadie te culpa, excepto pues… tú - Hizo una breve pausa - Y tienes que admitir, que eso no está nada bien.

- Eso es cierto - Coincidió su otro hermano - Ay no, ¿Acabo de admitir que Emmett tiene razón en algo? Las cosas deben estar peor de lo que pensé, Jasper.  
Éste no pudo evitar reír un poco. Vaya, resulta que alguien aparte de Alice podía alegrar un poco su vida después de todo.

- Sé qué te pondrá de buen humor - Emmett esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras caminaba al enorme librero al fondo de la sala. Se detuvo a la mitad de éste, donde estaba la colección de viejos discos de vinil de 'The Beatles', propiedad de Carlisle; todos autografiados por la banda. Sólo otro de los tantos tesoros de su figura paterna, pero definitivamente era el que sus hijos disfrutaban más.

El corpulento vampiro pasó su dedo índice con cuidado sobre los lomos de las grandes fundas cuadrados hasta que encontró el álbum que buscaba. _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, _el favorito de Jasper.  
Se dirigió a la cómoda donde estaba el impecable tocadiscos de aspecto setentero y puso el círculo de acetato negro en él, que comenzó a girar rápidamente en cuanto la aguja lo tocó.

Tan pronto como la música comenzó, con la canción que da el nombre al álbum, Emmett giró a ver a sus hermanos con una sonrisa de satisfacción impresa en la cara.

Jasper le ofreció una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento en retorno. En verdad, de alguna forma retorcida e increíble, ese álbum lo hacía sentirse remotamente mejor.

Los tres hermanos se mantuvieron en un silencio confortable unos instantes, ninguno seguro de si debía decir algo, hasta que terminó la primera canción, dando paso a una de las favoritas de todos: _'With a Little help from my friends'. _

La estruendosa y grave voz de Emmett se escuchó sobre la grabación,

"What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."

Cantó el primer verso con una enorme sonrisa dirigiéndose a sus hermanos en su habitual humor ligero y refrescante, como si fuera la charla más común del mundo.

Edward, para sorpresa de sus dos hermanos, abordó el segundo verso. Era muy poco usual que él cantara, y más aún de una manera tan animada.

"What do I do when my love is away?  
Does it worry you to be alone?

Emmett se le unió gustoso, situándose junto a él y cerrando los ojos para añadirle más sentimiento a su canto. Vaya que estaba disfrutando el momento.

How do I feel by the end of the day?  
Are you sad because you're on your own?"

Jasper observó a sus hermanos cantando juntos, y podía sentir la alegría que emanaba de ambos. Muy pronto se halló a sí mismo cantando una de sus canciones preferidas junto con los otros dos vampiros en la habitación.

"No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends."

Siguieron cantando y riendo un buen rato.  
Era una escena en cierto modo graciosa, pero llena de significado. Tres chicos increíblemente hermosos riendo y disfrutando uno de los placeres más comunes y sencillos de la vida, las canciones de The Beatles. Una simple canción había logrado animar a Jasper de un modo que no podía explicar. Por primera vez en los casi cincuenta años que llevaba con los Cullen se sintió realmente parte de la familia, y estaba increíblemente feliz ante ese nuevo sentimiento.

Entonces lo supo. No era la canción en sí, aunque la verdad ayudaba mucho; eran sus amigos, sus hermanos quienes lo habían ayudado a salir de ese pozo obscuro en el que él mismo se había metido.  
Entendió que por difíciles que estuvieran las cosas, ellos estarían allí para él. A pesar del larguísimo tiempo que había pasado sin poder llamar a nadie su _amigo_, excepto de Alice. Supo que ese par, a veces desesperantes e infantiles, estarían siempre para él, así como él estaría siempre para ellos.

Había un lugar al que pertenecía, con el amor de su existencia y la mejor familia de vampiros que alguien pudiera pedir. Un agradable cosquilleo lo invadió ante el descubrimiento de que ya no podría decir que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, pues la verdad es que lo tenía todo. Sería una mejor persona por su familia, por su Alice, por sus amigos.

Podía adaptarse a las diferentes circunstancias que le deparara la vida con ayuda de ellos, hacer tonterías que nunca pensó hacer, propias de la edad que aparentaba. Haría lo posible por nunca repetir el episodio de Lucy, a quien siempre guardaría en un pequeño cajón de su memoria; sería cuidadoso para que todos pudieran vivir de nuevo en convivencia con los humanos; haría eso y mucho más, sólo con una pequeña ayuda de sus amigos. Sabía que podría, y eso planeaba hacer de ahí en adelante.

**

* * *

****Hola! Pues aquí estoy, haciendo lo que nunca pensé; entrando a un concurso :) y qué mejores temas que el del legendario cuarteto de Liverpool, The Beatles y Twilight!**

**Espero les haya gustado mi versión de cómo Jasper se fue integrando a la familia Cullen, y encantaría que presionen el botoncito verde aquí abajo y me digan que piensan (:**

**También los amaría si votan por mi historia a partir del 21 de Julio en el perfil de "A Beatle Contest" vamos, yo se que quieren :D**

**Mil gracias a mis cariños **_**A girl with kaleidoscope eyes **_**por convencerme de participar en el concurso, y **_**Predule of Twilight **_**por sus consejos y apoyo moral cuando escribo.. hehe; y claro, gracias a **_**LadyCornamenta **_**por organizar todo esto :D**

**Deséenme suerte y no olviden que un review hace que un autor sonría, no quieren tener un mundo más feliz? ^^**


End file.
